Penyelamatan atau diselamatkan?
by Shireishou
Summary: "KALAU BEGINI... TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN!" Kukejutkan ninja Dokutake dengan teriakanku. Kusarungkan pedangku kembali dan kuambil senjata andalanku. "Kupertaruhkan kebanggaanku sebagai ketua Kayaku Linkai! Rasakan ini!" Kuangkat senjata andalanku yang sedari tadi tergantung di pinggangku. Demi menyelamatkan mereka... / Bad Ending Challenge


**Penyelamatan atau diselamatkan?**

* * *

**Base : ** Rakudai Nintama Rantaro - Shoube Amako  
**POV (Point Of View): **Story POV 1. Prolog & Epilog POV 3  
**Central Character :** Tachibana Senzo  
**Time Line**** :**Musical Rantaro 3  
_**Challenge : **_Bad Ending  
**Character Picture : **bit [titik] ly [SLASH] 1ecqvpq

* * *

_**WARNING : **_Semua ninja di Rakudai Nintama Rantaro atau Ninja Boy **BUKAN** ninja serius seperti Naruto. Genre utama fandom aslinya adalah _history comedy_. Semua karakter yang ada disini, saya buat tetap IC

* * *

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

"Tunggu dulu _Gakuencho_!" Tachibana Senzo mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ninja kelas enam bertubuh jangkung itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan penuh keterkejutan. "Mengapa hanya aku yang mengawal dua orang ninja kelas satu?!" Rambut ungu lurus panjangnya yang diekor kuda bergerak-gerak seiring kepalanya yang berulang kali menoleh ke sekeliling. Membandingkan anggota dari empat grup lainnya yang berdiri berderet ke belakang.

Baju seragam ninja kelas enam yang berwarna hijau tua polos terlihat mencolok jika bersanding dengan seragam biru langit dengan motif # dan O berwarna putih yang dipakai siswa kelas satu. Tentu langsung terlihat bahwa ada pembagian kelompok yang tidak adil.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bergabung saja bersama grupku." Tomesaburo—siswa kelas enam kelompok _Ha_—menawarkan. Grupnya terdiri atas dirinya, Isaku—yang juga kelas enam kelompok _Ha_ dan Rantaro yang masih duduk di kelas satu.

"Tidak boleh!" Yamada-_sensei_ menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kecuali grup Kirimaru yang bertugas sebagai penutup jalan, satu grup maksimal hanya terdiri dari tiga orang. Tidak boleh lebih!"

"Tapi ..."

"Senzo! Kau sudah kelas enam!" Rikichi-_senpai_ memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku, _Chichiue_ dan Doi-_sensei_ akan pergi lebih dulu. Kami bertugas mengalihkan perhatian ninja Dokutake."

"Tapi ..." Senzo menatap kelompok yang mendampingi _Gakuencho_. Ada Kukuchi dan Hachizaemon yang merupakan murid kelas lima untuk mendampinginya. Seragam kelas lima berwarna biru dongker. Terlihat tidak mencolok dan bagus untuk dikenakan saat menyusup di sore hari, seperti saat ini.

Bahkan tim penutup jalan yang berangkat paling terakhir memiliki tiga orang kelas enam untuk mengawal Kirimaru yang masih kelas satu. Memang masuk akal. Karena hanya demi sekeping _zeni_, Kirimaru bisa saja kembali tertangkap musuh. Telinganya yang tajam mampu mendengar suara _zeni _yang jatuh dalam jarak 20 meter dan langsung berlari memungutnya tanpa pikir panjang. Maka dibutuhkan tiga murid kelas enam setangguh Koheita, Choji dan Monjiro untuk menyeret Kirimaru yang gelap mata, menjauh dari rayuan suara keping _zeni_ yang terjatuh di tanah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" _Gakuencho_ berseru tegas. "Kita harus segera keluar dari Istana Dokutake dan kembali ke perguruan Ninja sebelum _kepergok_ musuh!" _Gakuencho_ berdehem. "Kita sudah susah payah bisa membebaskan Rantaro dan murid kelas satu lainnya dari penjara istana Dokutake. Jadi sekarang, prioritas utama kita adalah kembali ke perguruan dengan selamat!"

"_Ganbatte ne_, Senzo!" Doi-_sensei_ menepuk pundak Senzo sembari tersenyum.

* * *

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

Aku menatap gamang para _Sensei_ yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu. Bahkan pasukan penutup pun akan segera berangkat.

"Monjiro ... tolong aku..." kutatap teman sekelasku dari kelompok I dengan tatapan memelas. Namun dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit lalu pergi.

Koheita menepuk punggungku, "_Ganbatte_!" ujarnya terkekeh. SIAL!

Aku hanya bisa pasrah menatap dua bocah polos yang kini berdiri di dekatku. Shinbe—yang gemuk dan lamban, serta Kisanta—yang selalu membawa gentong kecil berisi siput koleksinya, pasti akan membawa masalah.

Jalurku sedikit berbeda. Kami akan mengambil jalan pintas yang paling pendek untuk keluar dari sini. Tapi dengan Shinbe yang tidak bisa berlari, juga Kisanta yang acap kali berhenti demi memungut siput—serta langsung diberi nama untuk dijadikan peliharaannya—membuat perjalananku akan jauh dari kata mulus.

"Tachibana-_senpai_, ayo berangkat!" Kisanta menarik-narik tanganku.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus kalian _sih_?!" Kutatap seragam mereka yang cerah menyala dengan khawatir.

"Tachibana-_senpai_, nanti kita makan apa?" Shinbe juga menarik-narik tanganku.

"Tidak ada makanan sampai kita kembali ke perguruan!"

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sambil berburu siput ya!"

"_GA MAUUUUU_!"

**.:####:.**

Tak berapa lama kami akan mencapai wilayah perbatasan. Kalau berhasil melalui tempat ini, kami akan selamat. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap dan memberi aba-aba pada keduanya untuk mengikutiku.

"Ah ada siput!" Tiba-tiba Kisanta berhenti sembari memungut siput yang menggeliat di atas semak. "Baiklah, namamu adalah Sabujiro!" ujarnya sembari memasukkan siput itu ke dalam gentong kecil yang tersangkut di pinggangnya.

"Ah ... jangan berisiiiiik!" Aku berbisik. "Nanti ninja Dokutake mengetahui keberadaan kita!"

"BAIIIIIK!" lantang keduanya berteriak.

"SSSSSSST!" Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku ke mulut. "Sudah kubilang jangan ribuuut!"

"SIAAAAAP!"

ARGHHHH ... aku kehilangan kesabaran. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN RIBUT!" makiku kesal. "KALAU KITA BERTERIAK "BAIIIIIK" ATAU "SIAAAAAP", NANTI NINJA DOKUTAKE AKAN MENYERANG KITAAA!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan kesal.

"Dan kami memang sudah tahu kalian disini!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria dari balik semak. Dengan cepat tujuh ninja Dokutake sudah mengepung kami bertiga.

"Tuh kan," gerutuku. "Gara-gara teriakan kalian, kita ketahuan!" Kucabut _katana_ dari pinggang kiriku.

"Bukan salah kami." Mereka menjawab kompak. "Tachibana-_senpai_ yang tadi ribut sekali."

"Ya ... kau yang ribut!" Para ninja Dokutake mengangguk kompak.

Cih sial... "Terserahlah! Kalau mau maju, ayo lawan aku!" kukibaskan rambut ungu kebanggaanku sebelum memasang kuda-kuda tempur.

"Majuuuuu!" Ninja Dokutake berteriak lantang.

_Trang ting duesh!_

Kami beradu pedang. Bertarung dengan tujuh orang sembari menjaga dua anak kecil yang bisa dikatakan buta ilmu ninja sungguh merepotkan.

"Menunduk!" Aku mendorong kepala Shinbe ke bawah kala ada _shuriken_ melayang ke arahnya.

"Kisanta, buang saja siputnyaaaa!" Aku menendang mundur ninja Dokutake yang hendak menyerang Kisanta yang justru sibuk memunguti siput yang tercecer saat dia terjatuh barusan.

Aduh, kalau begini tidak akan selesai-selesai.

"KALAU BEGINI... TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN!" Kukejutkan ninja Dokutake dengan teriakanku. Kusarungkan pedangku kembali dan kuambil senjata andalanku. "Kupertaruhkan kebanggaanku sebagai ketua _Kayaku Linkai_! Rasakan ini!" Kuangkat bom rakitan seukuran bola voli yang sedari tadi tergantung di pinggangku.

"Gyaaa jangan _Horokuhiya_! Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dipergunakan di cerita anak-anak!" Ninja Dokutake berseru panik. Formasi menyerang mereka sudah mulai kacau karena ketakutan.

Kunyalakan sumbunya. Suara berdesis mulai terdengar nyaring seiring sumbu yang semakin memendek.

"Ada waktu dua menit sebelum _Horokuhiya_ meledak!" Kuki—salah satu ninja Dokutake—berteriak. "Rebut _Horokuhiya-_nyaaaa!"

"Wah, Tachibana-_senpai_, aku juga mau pegaang!" Shinbe mendadak menubruk kakiku. _Horokuhiya_ yang kupegang menggelinding jatuh. Kisanta berlari mengejarnya.

"Ki-Kisantaaaaa..." aku menjerit panik kala _Horokuhiya_ itu dipungutnya dengan tenang.

"Wah ... ini kereeen! Shinbeee ... kau mau pegang juga?"

"Mau mau!" Shinbe berlari menyusul. Beberapa ninja Dokutake memutuskan melarikan diri karena ketakutan.

_Aduh ... urat takut kalian itu sudah putus semua yaaaaa? Itu benda berbahaya..._

"Kisanta, bawa kesini! Ayo kembalikan padaku!" Aku berusaha membujuknya sembari tetap memasang kuda-kuda waspada terhadap serangan musuh. Aku hanya melirik keduanya sekilas, memastikan tidak ada ninja Dokutake di dekat mereka.

Untunglah Kisanta dan Shimbe mau mendengarkanku. Mereka mendekat dan berdiri di belakangku. Aku masih menatap siaga ke arah musuh yang berada di hadapanku.

"Baiklah kukembalikan _senpai_," ujar Kisanta.

Kuangsurkan tanganku ke belakang meminta mereka menyerahkan _Horokuhiya_-nya. Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari dua ninja Dokutake yang tersisa.

"Ah..." Kuki tiba-tiba menunjukku dan tiba-tiba lari menjauh.

"Ya ampun, mereka semua lari ketakutan." Aku melepas kuda-kuda tempurku karena merasa situasi sudah aman. "Shinbe, Kisanta mana ..." kalimatku terputus. Aku memandang tangan keduanya yang tampak tidak memegang apa-apa. Tapi suara desis itu begitu dekat.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." bisikku ketakutan. Kulirik pinggang kananku. _Horokuhiya_ yang sudah menyala sumbunya tersangkut disana. Dikembalikan oleh Kisanta dan Shinbe ke tempat semula.

"ASDFGHJKL!"

Aku berusaha keras melepas ikatannya. Tinggal 5 detik lagi. Ah ... sial ...

"_KURANG AJAR _... SHINBE ... KISANTA ... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAAAN?!" Aku berusaha berlari menjauh sekuat-kuatnya.

_DUAAAAAAAAR! _

**.:####:.**

Entah berapa lama aku jatuh pingsan. Kala terbangun, aku melihat diriku berada di dalam penjara Dokutake. Hieta Happosai sang pemimpin istana Dokutake tampak tertawa pongah di luar sana.

"Ha ... ha ... ha! Bahkan ninja sekelas Tachibana Senzo saja bisa tertangkap! Ini tangkapan besar! Ha ... ha .. ha!"

Aku terbengong memandangnya yang tertawa puas dan kepalanya yang besar semakin menyeretnya ke belakang.

_BRUK!_

Hieta Happosai kembali jatuh ke posisi kayang akibat kepalanya yang terlalu berat.

"To-tolong aku! Bangunkan aku!" Tangannya yang pendek menggapai-gapai. Ninja Dokutake yang lain bergegas membantunya berdiri.

Hieta Hapossai yang telah tegak berdiri kembali mencemoohku. "Nanti kalau teman-temanmu datang untuk menolongmu, kami akan menangkap mereka semua!" ia terkekeh. "Tapi sementara, kau harus menginap sendirian di sini _yaaaa_!"

Hieta Happosai berjalan meninggalkanku diiringi semua anak buahnya dengan tawa membahana yang menyebalkan.

Kupandang tanganku yang hitam legam. Baju seragamku yang compang-camping dan kehitam-hitaman. Namun yang paling membuatku kesal adalah rambut ungu lembut kebanggaanku menjadi berantakan, kusut dan mekar tidak beraturan.

Rasanya aku ingin meledak seperti _Horokuhiya_ yang telah menghancurkan rambutku.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS BERSAMA KALIAAAAAAAN? AAAAAAARGHHHHHH!"

Kugaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya sama sekali jauh dari kata gatal.

"MONJIROU... TOLONG AKU! SIAPAPUN... TOLONG AKUUUUUU!"

* * *

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

Sementara itu, Shinbe dan Kisanta akhirnya berhasil tiba ke perguruan ninja dengan terburu-buru. Berusaha sesegera mungkin memberi tahu para guru dan _senpai_ bahwa Tachibana-_senpai_ kembali diculik.

"Hmm... bau iniiiiiiii..." Shinbe mengendus-endus. "DAGING BAKAAAR!" Shinbe yang biasa tidak pernah bisa berlari, bisa langsung lari _ngebut_ dengan kecepatan dewa menyeret Kisanta yang akhirnya pingsan karena pusing.

_WUUUUUUZ!_

"Wah Shinbe, _okaeri_! Ayo makan!" Kematome mengangkat sumpit berisi daging berlemak yang baru saja diangkat dari panggangan. Mereka sedang pesta daging panggang.

"Aduh, Kisanta kenapa?" Isaku nampak cemas. "Biar aku bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Ketua _Houken Linkai_ itu nampak sangat bertanggung jawab jika ada yang terluka.

"Ayo makan yang banyak semua. Kita rayakan kemenangan kita! _Ike Ike don don_!" Koheita tampak sangat senang.

Monjirou merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sesuatu yang menganggunya.

"Monjirou -_senpai_ .. mau _tofu_ dingin?" Kukuchi menawarkan makanan favoritnya.

"Wah mau!" Monjirou langsung menyambarnya. "Shinbe mau? _Gin gin gin gin_!"

"Mauuu!" Shinbe berlari ke arah Monjirou. Bocah itu sudah melupakan tujuan utamanya bergegas kembali ke perguruan ninja. Demikian pula dengan Monjirou yang perhatiannya teralihkan oleh _tofu_ manis dingin buatan Kukuchi.

Sementara itu di penjara istana Dokutake, Senzo masih sibuk berjuang mengusir nyamuk yang mengganggu kulit mulusnya.

"AAAAH ... MONJI CHAAAAAN! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUUUR! BANYAK NYAMUUUK! ARGHHHH! SIAPA SAJA ... TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

**SELESAI**

**210214**

* * *

**Kamus :  
**

**1. Gakuencho **= kepala sekolah**  
2. Chichiue **= Ayah. panggilan Rikichi pada Yamada-sensei**  
3. Senpai **= kakak kelas = senior**  
4. Sensei **= Guru**  
5. Ganbatte ne!** = Berjuang ya! = Semangat ya!**  
6. Kayaku Linkai **= Divisi bahan peledak**  
7. Houken Linkai **= Divisi kesehatan**  
8. Ike Ike Don Don = Gin Gin Gin = **Catch phrase Kohei dan Monji kala mereka sedang bersemangat.**  
9. Tofu =** Tahu [temennya tempe]

* * *

Selalu terima kasih buat **kak Shin** yang selalu meluangkan waktu buat menjadi beta-ku.

Tadinya untuk bad Challenge mau ngebuat "12 nin no yasashii Koroshiya - Leo Murder Case". Tapi membuat fic dg tokoh utamanya bukan tokoh yg kusukai ternyata susah. Ceritanya mandeg wahahaha Kucancel saja. Malas kuteruskan.

Trus tiba-tiba di Global TV menayangkan Ninja Kids 2. Aku langsung _Hype_ deh. Rekam tuh semuanya. Senzo maknyak cantik banget pas nyamar jadi cewek. Ga kliatan banci. Pas jadi Ninja dia tamfaaan! Trus bajunya adl baju yang aku sudah punya tapi lom sempet-sempet dipakai cosplay. Huhuhu

Eh trus dikasih tau di Tumbrl ada yg upload Myuntama yang ketiga. Downloadlah 1,5 GB file seharian. Wakakakak Begitu nonton, langsung deh fangirlingan bersama **Uli-nyan** si penggemar Koheita.

Senzo guobloks banget di sana. Kohei bener2 dapet banget feel cerianya. Kema dan Monji yang selalu saingan juga keren banget. Ketawanya Choji KEREEEEEN!

Dan yang paling _the best, my darling_ Isaku manis banget [apalagi pas dicambuk Hieta Haposai]. Ah.. aku nyesel fanfic Kema x Isaku -ku ilang entah kemana. Padahal udah 1/2 jalan T_T Apa buat lg kali yah? /grin

Semoga menikmati yah.

**I LOVE RAKUDAI NINTAMA RANTARO! ALL HAIL RKRN! KAPAN COSPLAY RKRN LAGEEEE?!**

**Btw.. HOAH SEKARANG RANTARO ADA KATEGORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! [Aku mau nangis mewek sangking hepinya] **

Tapi ga ada character selain kelas 1. wakaka... request aaah... Rokunensei, yonensei, gonensei.. ABSEN KALIAN!**  
**

* * *

**Mohon RnR nya jika berkenan... Arigatou...**


End file.
